theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Liberators-830N
*Union City|primary_base_of_operationss = Atlantes Center Base, Union City, WY|purpose = *To serve and protect the Wyoming region *To investigate supernatural groups of interest and to deter crime *International missions|locations = *Union Falls Greater Metro Area, WY **Ember Protocol Facility *Atlas Tech Campus, Bellevue WA|vehicles = Aircraft *1x ACS-1Citadel (ULCS Golden Eagle) *1x AC-20 Phoenix *6x V-25 Valkyries Ground *8x Lexus ULC SUVs *4x ULC Juggernaut armored transports *1x Ford Explorer ULC SUV|weaponry = *RM-114 MANA *LANCEs *Ectoplasmic Overload Inducer *Smith and Wesson M&P sidearms *Remmington ACR rifles *Beretta AXR-100s|status = Active|primary_base_of_operations = }} Liberators-830N is the merger of the two Liberators chapters (830A and 830B) split from the original Liberators-830 chapter in Union City, Wyoming. It was created after the ULC-CLAW War, after the United Liberators Coalition was saved by the actions of Liberators-830B which successfully defeated CLAW and recovered the [[ULCS Golden Eagle|ULCS Golden Eagle]], as well as uncovering CLAW's infiltration into the organization and purging them from the United States. History Due to combining essentially two full chapters, with eighty-five percent of Liberators-830B's original personnel and about sixty percent of Liberators-830A's original personnel, the combined new chapter is one of the larger chapters in the Pacific Northwest, rivaled only by the chapters based in Seattle and Tacoma for size. Late 2029 In the first month their activation,September 2029, Liberators-830 successfully rescued the crew of the Canadian fishing trawler Gairdner from a North Atlantic Sea Dragon using the ULCS Golden Eagle. Back in Union Falls and surrounding areas, L-830 was a part of a national effort by the Coalition to round up and eliminate CLAW's holdout remmants in North America. Such a cell existed in Union Falls, leading to L-830 to conduct an operation to hunt and eliminate them. This operation was largely successful, but the force required to deal with the rogue agents and brutal effectiveness of the cell and their unstable leader (as well as the post-battle autopsy showing that he and several of their members were combat enhanced via biomancy) were signs of dangerous things to come. In December 2029, L-830 rescued the passengers and crew of the German zeppelin Himmelsengel, and resolved an intelligence leak where Raytheon employee Aaron Howard attempted to pass secrets to foreign agents, only to be intercepted by CLAW; the resulting confrontation led to the airship's destruction and the response by the L-830 team. A prototype missile chip was lost in the incident, but the Coalition chapter successfully tracked its whereabouts to a CLAW cell in Africa. The crisis was concluded with the safe recovery of the chip and the elimination of an entire CLAW base and its agents, further setting back the terrorist organization. L-830 returned to Union Falls before Christmas. Trouble in Union Falls In Cooperation with Liberators-152 Whitmore in Washington DC 2031 Members Name Liberators-830N is named as such on official documents to distinguish it more easily from its predecessor chapters sharing the same regional number, but in practice most people refer to it simply as Liberators-830, as they did the old chapter prior to the events of 2029. On formal documents and in formal statements however, the 'N' letter is emphasized in order to show respect for the loss of all team members of the original Liberators-830 team which had no letter suffix. Field Operations * Aksel * Caitlyn Fell * Charlie Lang (chapter commanding officer) * Conwell North * Isaiah Brown * James Churchill * Kaitiaki * Kenichi * Kurt Ackerman * Marcus Tristan * Tanwyn Angharad (executive officer) * Tobias Maki Flight Crew * Helena Wolfe (captain of the Golden Eagle) * Ivan Pashenka * Trisha Lang * Seeyle Logistics * Camden Kolt * Kurt Ackerman * Gregory Martinez Medical * Peter Prilv * Caroline Leyte * Reginald Sael Former members * Siegfried Peters (resigned) * Tyler Cheng (promoted) * Alder Thornwick (resigned) * Evanco Conhager (transferred) * Myles Elkan (resigned) * Lodmum (deceased) * Norlar (resigned) Category:United Liberators Coalition Category:Liberator chapters